An Incident That Can Not Be Forgotten
by Romance-luver222
Summary: What if Chocolat was never there to save Satine from the Duke, and the Duke was successful in taking advantage of Satine. Would Satine and Christian be able to get past it and still love each other? Or would it be to much for our writer and courtesan?
1. The Incident

**Description**:What if Chocolat was never their to save Satine from the Duke, and the Duke was successful in taking advantage of Satine. Would Satine and Christian be able to get past it and still love each other? Would there love truly stand any obstacle that came their way? Or is there something that even Christian can't forgive.(Another MR Fan Fic where Satine never had consumption.)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this fan fiction. :-(

**An Incident ThatCan Not Be Forgotten**

Satine's heart started breaking. She could see the pain in her lover's eyes as the duke caressed her neck with kisses. Tears started forming in her eyes. She didn't wantChristian to see this. She couldn't bare the look he was giving her. A look full of betrayal and hurt. Satine never wanted to hurt Christian, but she was doing it all for him. She didn't want the duke to find out about their relationship and ruin Christian's career.

To ease his pain, she sang softly to him from the balcony of the gothic tower. _"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you 'til my dying day." _He continued to stare at her. She could see in his eyes that he understood what she was trying to tell him.

Christian looked from Satine's face to the ground. He knew he should leave. He knew that she was doing all of this for him, but he wanted so much to go up to her and save her from that monster's grasp. But he couldn't. He had to trust her. He had to believe that she was doing the right thing, even though his heart kept telling him a totally different thing.

Christian started to walk away. Satine watched as her love moved further and further away from her. Her heart couldn't take it any more. She was sick of lying to everyone about her true feelings. Christian was the only person she could ever tell anything true to. He would never judge her or dislike her for her feelings. He would just smile and listen to every word she had to say. That was one of the things she loved most about him. He would always love her no matter what.

Satine couldn't do this to him. She couldn't sleep with the Duke. She continued to watch Christian as he walked away.

"No," Satine said out loud, regretting it immediately after saying it.

The Duke lifted his head after hearing her remark. He became confused and looked into Satine's eyes. They were filled with fear. What could have happened to make her stop him from showing her affection? The Duke then got his answer as he saw that idiot of a writer walking down the street. He looked back at Satine, and saw that she was looking down at the writer too. He was filled with complete anger.

"Oh I see. That old penniless sitar player," the Duke stated mockingly.

Satine realized what she had done. She started breathing heavily, then left the balcony and went inside. She had to talk to the Duke. Explain to him what she truly felt. He may even appreciate her honesty, she thought to herself. Becoming less nervous, Satine turned around prepared to talk calmly to the Duke, and try to reason with him.

As Satine turned around, she saw the Duke enter from the balcony and shut the doors behind him. His face was cold and filled with anger. She had to explain the truth to him and tell him straight out about how much she loves Christian.

"Dear Duke …," Satine started to say, but was then cut off by the Duke's fierce grip on her wrists. The Duke's grip was so strong that it started to hurt Satine's wrists. She started to bend down on her knees in agony.

"SILENCE! You made me believe that you loved me."

"No," Satine whispered in terror and pain.

The Duke looked from Satine's fear filled eyes to her neck where she was wearing the million dollar diamond necklace that he had given her that night. He would not let her have it now. He gave it to her to show her how much he felt for her, and now it disgusted him that he even thought about wanting to share his life with her. She was nothing but a whore. And for that fact he wanted to be repaid for all she had done to him. He wanted her to sleep with him, even if he had to force her to do so.

The Duke removed one of his hands from Satine's wrist and moved it toward her neck. He ripped of the necklace and through Satine to the ground. Satine quickly got up from the marble floor and dashed towards the door. The Duke ran after her and grabbed her before she could reach the door.

The Duke turned Satine around so that she was facing him, and started ripping off her dress until all Satine was wearing was a corset. The Duke through Satine onto the bed and started to undress himself. Satine couldn't believe what was happening. She never knew how evil the Duke really was. Tears streamed down her face. She was so terrified. She wished that Christian would just burst through the door and save her from this mad man.

The Duke removed his pants then mounted Satine, holding her wrists as he undressed her even more. Satine started screaming for help and pleading with the Duke to stop. He wouldn't listen. He just smiled and continued to fulfill his dark deed.

Suddenly, Satine felt a powerful thrust and an agonizing pain in her lower abdomen. There was nothing she could do now. It was too late. Even if someone did hear her scream and tried to help her, the Duke had already won.

Tears continued to stream down her face. She had never known so much pain. Not only physical pain, but emotional pain as well. Satine couldn't stop thinking about Christian. If only he knew what was happening to her. He would save her from this terrible nightmare and try to comfort her.

Satine could feel more and more pain. The pain was excruciating. Satine couldn't take the pain anymore. Darkness started to take over her eyes until she finally went unconscious, and fainted from the pain. As she slipped into darkness, her last thoughts were of Christian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I plan on writing a lot more chapters for this story, and being more elaborate with them. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. More chapter's will be added soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Finding Help

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic.**

**Here is the next chapter for this fan fiction. Enjoy. Please review!**

Satine's eyes finally opened. She had been unconscious for about an hour. Looking around, Satine realized that she was still in the gothic tower. The Duke was no where to be seen. Satine sat up quickly and regretted it once she did. As she sat up she felt a terrible pain in her lower abdomen.

Satine sat on the edge of the bed and started thinking of what just happened to her. She had been raped. How could this have happened to her? She never thought anyone could be so cruel.

As Satine thought about this she couldn't help but cry. She had become a victim of rape. And what was worse was no one would believe her. How could they? She was a courtesan. No one would believe that a courtesan was raped by a Duke. People would think that she wanted attention. Zidler wouldn't believe her. He would be on the Duke's side, even if it was only for financial reasons. The only person that might believe her was Christian, but there was even a possibility that he would not even believe her. But she had to try. She had to tell him.

Satine wiped her eyes, and saw a robe on a chair next to the bed. Satine got up from the bed slowly, wincing from pain, and put the robe on. While putting the robe on Satine felt pain on various points of her body. Seeing a mirror across the room, Satine walked over and examened herself in the mirror. She was horrified at what she saw in the mirror. She had bruises on many parts of her body. She had bruises on her left shoulder, her hip, and on her wrists. Satine quickly closed her robe and started crying again. What kind of monster could do this to another human being?

Satine had to get out of there quickly. She couldn't stay in that room any longer. Everywhere she looked she saw pain and images of the Duke taking what he wanted. Satine ran out of the room not caring about her clothes or shoes. All she thought of was getting away from that place as fast as she could. She needed to see Christian. She had to tell him what happened, even if he might not believe her.

Satine made her way down the stairs and reached the street. It had started to rain. Getting soaking wet and wearing noting but a robe, Satine ran as fast as she could to Christian's apartment building. Satine ran through the door and up the stairs to Christian's apartment. She got to his door and started knocking. Satine waited a moment then knocked again. He had to be there. Where else would he be?

As Satine waited outside the door, Christian sat on his bed with his head in his hands, thinking of Satine, and what she was doing at that moment. It had been about an hour since he had seen her on the balcony. He knew that she and the Duke had probably slept together already. He couldn't help but think of it. The Duke's hands on her skin. Him kissing Satine's sweet lips and showing her so much affection that Satine couldn't help but give in. Christian couldn't sleep. He hated waiting and seeing what had happened. He would look out his window occasionally and try to see if he could tell what was going on in the gothic tower. But he couldn't. It was to dark inside, which meant only one thing. That the deed had probably done.

Suddenly, Christian heard a knock on the door. It was probably Toulouse checking up on him again. Toulouse had come to see him at least twice since he had left the Moulin Rouge and returned to his apartment. But Christian wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to be alone. He wanted to wallow in his sadness, and be angry at Satine for putting him through this.

"I'm okay Toulouse. Please leave me alone," Christian yelled at the door.

The knocking continued. Christian got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"For the last time Toulouse, leave me …," Christian was then cut off as he opened the door and saw Satine standing there. She looked terrible. Her hair was all messed up and wet. She had make up stained cheeks, showing that she had been crying. She was soaked to the bone and shaking.

Christian continued to stare at Satine. He didn't know how to react.

"Oh my god, Satine. What happened?" Christian asked concerned.

Satine looked at Christian wanting to tell him everything that happened to her. She was about to speak when she started to feel dizzy. Satine tried to keep her balance by leaning on the wall but then lost her balance as she fainted. Christian quickly caught her in his arms. He picked her up and laid her on his bed. Christian quickly ran into his bathroom and retrieved a towel. He kneeled down next to Satine and started whipping her face and drying her hair.

After a few minutes, Satine regained consciousness. She looked around the room and then found Christian's sweet face in front of her. She felt so much sadness as she looked upon it that Satine started to cry. The images of what the Duke did to her ran through her mind. If only she listened to Christian and didn't go to see the Duke in the first place.

Christian's heart broke as he saw how much pain his angel was in. Something horrible must have happened to her? He had to know. He had to help her. Christian hated seeing his sparkling diamond like this. He had forgotten at how angry he was at her just moments ago. Now he didn't care if she slept with him or not. All he wanted to know was what happened to Satine to make her act this way?

Christian whipped away some of Satine's tears. He had to know.

"Satine, please tell me what happened," Christian asked almost afraid to know what her answer would be.

Satine started to sit up as Christian stood from his kneeling position, and sat next to her on the bed. Satine prepared herself to tell him the terrible thing that she just went through. She breathed in deeply, looked into Christian's eyes and started to speak.

"It all started when you started walking away from the gothic tower. As you were walking away, I realized that I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't sleep with the Duke. I was sick of lying and pretending. All I wanted was you and nothing else."

Christian couldn't help but smile. This comforted Satine and helped her to tell him the rest.

"The Duke saw my true feelings for you. At first I was going to explain to him that I truly loved you and that I couldn't sleep with him. Try to help him understand that I didn't love him and that I never would." Tears streamed down Satine's face as she thought of what to say next. Christian tried to comfort her and encouraged her to go on.

"But the Duke wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. He couldn't except that I had feelings for you. So he grabbed my wrists and through me to the floor. I got up as quickly as I could and ran towards the door. But he was so quick and so strong."

Satine started to cry even harder. Christian whipped away her tears then embraced her.

"Shhhh… It's okay Satine. You're here with me now. Nothing bad will happen to you now," Christian said comfortingly, thinking that her story was over.

Satine pulled away and looked at Christian straight in the eyes.

"You don't understand. Christian, I was raped."

Christian was completely numb. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was filled with complete anger and sadness.

"What?" Christian asked making sure he heard her right.

Satine breathed in deeply as tears spilled out of her eyes. "The Duke raped me Christian. He ripped of my clothes, through me on the bed and took what he wanted."

Satine paused to give Christian time to except the news and let it sink in. Christian was in complete shock. His mouth hung open as tears formed in his eyes.

"I tried so hard to get away from him, but he was so strong. I even screamed for help, but no one came. As he forced me to the bed, I kept looking at the door, waiting for anyone to come through the door and save me from that nightmare. But most of all I was waiting for you to come and save me."

Christian looked away from Satine's eyes and stood from the bed. He couldn't hear anymore. He couldn't bare hearing what she went through that night. The more he heard the more angry and sad he became. Christian looked out his window toward the gothic tower. Anger consumed him. How could anyone treat his love this way? He wanted to hurt the Duke as much as he hurt Satine.

"There is something else you should know," Satine stated. Christian turned around slowly to face Satine with complete love in his eyes, comforting her.

This was the hardest thing Satine had to do, but she felt that Christian should know the whole truth. Satine started to remove the robe that she was wearing only to reveal the bruises that were on her body.

Christian couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tears ran down his face as he saw more bruises as she removed more of her robe.

"Oh my god," Christian said choked up with tears.

Christian quickly sat back down on the bed and examined Satine's bruises. Christian touched the areas where there were bruises lightly, not believing that they were real. His heart broke to see his love this way. Who could do such a thing?

Christian looked back at Satine's face only to see complete sadness coming from her eyes. She couldn't stop crying. Christian quickly embraced her and rocked her back in forth in his arms.

"Shhhh... It's okay Satine. No one is going to hurt you ever again. You're here with me. No one will ever touch you again. I'll make sure of it," Christian said comfortingly as tears fell from his eyes.

Christian pulled back from Satine and looked into her eyes. She was completely traumatized at what happened to her. She couldn't stop crying. Christian hated seeing her like this. He whipped away as many tears as he could.

Satine looked down at her hands then back into Christian's sad loving eyes. His eyes were filled with so much pain. He tried to comfort her and whip away her tears, but as he did more tears fell from his own eyes.

Christian felt so guilty. He felt that he should have done something to prevent this from happening.

"If only I went up to the balcony and rescued you. I should have listened to my heart and tried to save you. I should have known something like this would happen. You were all alone with that mad man, waiting for someone to save you. Waiting for me to save you. But I wasn't there. I let you down. It's all my fault that this happened to you," Christian stated sadly.

Satine felt complete love for Christian in that moment. She couldn't believe that he felt this way. Satine put her hands on both sides of Christian's face and made sure that she had his undivided attention.

"Christian, don't think like that. None of this is your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's the Duke's fault. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do," Satine stated, trying to seem strong.

Christian leaned in and kissed Satine on the lips. Christian pulled back and looked at Satine straight in the eyes. She still looked completely shaken but she had become more relaxed since she arrived to the apartment.

"I love you so much Satine," Christian said lovingly.

"I love you too, Christian," Satine responded with all of her heart.

Christian embraced Satine again. As they held each other, Christian could feel Satine shaking in his arms. Christian pulled back and started rubbing her arms to get her warm.

"Satine, you're freezing," Christian said as he tried to get her warm.

Christian got up from the bed, went to his dresser and pulled out some dry warm clothes for her to wear. "Here, put these on," Christian said as he handed Satine the clothes.

Satine took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. As Christian waited for Satine to get dressed, he looked out of his window toward the gothic tower. He saw that there was light coming from the windows, and a figure that stood on the balcony. It was the Duke, and he was smiling. Christian felt anger that he had never felt before. He could see the happiness on the Duke's face for what he had done to Satine.

Christian couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He had to teach the Duke a lesson for what he did to Satine. Christian turned around and went to his door. As he was opening the door, Satine came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes that Christian had given her to wear. Satine looked confused as she saw Christian open the door.

"Where are you going?" Satine asked very worried.

Christian closed the door, and rethought what he was about to do. As much as he wanted to go confront the Duke, Satine needed him. She needed someone to be there to comfort her and to keep her safe from that mad man.

"No where. I was just locking the door so you feel safe while you're here with me," Christian said as he locked the door.

"I don't need a locked door to feel safe. All I need is to be in your arms, and I feel like no one can ever touch me again," Satine said smiling.

Christian smiled, went over to Satine and embraced her. Satine felt so safe in his arms. She never wanted to let go.

"You should get some rest. We'll try to tell Zidler tomorrow." Christian pulled away and put both of his hands on Satine's face. "We'll get through this." Satine nodded excepting the possibility that she could forget what happened to her and put it behind her.

Christian lightly kissed Satine on the lips. After pulling away, Satine heard Christian's beautiful voice sing, "_Come what may, come what may. I will love you until the end of time_."

A tear slide down Satine's face, and Christian whipped it away for her. Christian led Satine over to his bed and helped her get under the covers, so she could sleep. He made sure she was comfortable and warm.

After turning off the lights, Christian walked over to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and got into bed next to Satine. Christian put his arms around Satine making her feel safe. He kissed the top of her head and started to sing her to sleep. Satine let the darkness take over her eyes again, but at least this time she felt safe.

After knowing Satine was asleep, Christian stopped singing, and started to fall asleep. As he fell asleep his last thoughts were of Satine and how he wanted to show her as much love and support as he could to help her get through this. Christian finally fell asleep, holding Satine in his arms. As they slept in each other's arms they dreamed sweet dreams where there was no Duke, and all they had was each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Thank you for being so patient. I hope you liked this chapter. There is much more to come. This is not all the lovers have to go through. The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review!**


	3. No Help from Zidler

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing in this fan fiction!**

**Here is the 3****rd**** chapter for this story. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story…but life sort of happened. This is a very long chapter and hopefully good. I hope you all like it! Enjoy and please review!!!**

The sun started to rise in the west. A new day was dawning. Yet in just one night, everyone's lives, whether they knew it or not, had changed.

Up on the balcony of The Gothic Tower, The Duke stood watching the sunrise. The cool wind blew through his hair and whipped at his morning robe. The Duke had not slept in the last two nights. Memories of the previous night plagued his thoughts. He couldn't get the images of Satine and what had transpired between them out of his mind. _Her stark naked body writhing beneath his, the glow of her pale skin in the moonlight, the feel of her round supple breasts as he…_

"Sir. Mousier Zidler is here to see you," one of The Duke's many servants interrupted.

_Finally_, The Duke thought. "Send him in."

The same servant bowed in response and left to do as he was commanded. The Duke followed into the main room with another one his servants shutting the door behind him. Zidler entered as The Duke poured two cups of coffee, adding a splash of brandy to both.

"Duke!," Zidler excitedly greeted.

"Ah. Mousier Zidler. Welcome. Thank you for coming so soon in such an early hour," The Duke welcomed as he handed Zidler one of the expensive cups.

"Not at all Mousier. Anything for the Moulin Rouge's top investor."

A wide menacing grin grew across The Duke's face. He offered Zidler a comfortable seat next to the warm fire before settling down in a similar seat directly across from him. It was time to get down to business.

"Zidler. Let me get straight to the point. I don't know if you have seen or spoken to Mademoiselle Satine this morning, but last night we shared something most intimate together," The Duke stated with a proud grin.

"Oh Duke. How marvelous! That is such wonderful news!"

"Indeed. You know how long I have wanted to show her such affection," The Duke paused. "But after, I went for a brief walk to clear my head and when I returned, she was gone. I haven't seen her since."

The Duke took a sip of his coffee as he watched the wheels slowly turn in Zidler's head.

"Oh…my dear Duke. Do not fret. I am sure Mademoiselle Satine did not want to disturb you any longer. She must've seen that you left and had the impression that she must leave you to your comfort." The wheels continued turning. "And as we know, Mademoiselle Satine is incredibly dedicated to the success of the show…that she may have left to get an early start," Zidler finished with a sense of accomplishment flowing from him with an audible sigh.

The Duke scowled. There was no doubt in his mind that Satine had fled to her precious writer. He took another sip of coffee and collected himself. "Perhaps….Yes, I'm sure your right my friend," The Duke stated with a believable smile.

A moment of silence filled the room until Zidler finished his coffee and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you Mousier to further relieve your mind?"

A bigger smile grew across The Duke's face. "Why yes. Yes, indeed there is. I would like for you to find Mademoiselle Satine and give her this," The Duke stated as he removed a beautiful ruby surrounded by small diamonds a top a white gold ring and handed it to Zidler. Zidler set down his cup and gasped at the exquisite beauty of the ring that now lay in his hand. "When you give it to her, tell her that this is a gift for last night and that I will give her much much more, all she has ever wanted, if she vows to be loyal only to me. Meaning that she must give up that writer once the show has premiered and never see him again."

Zidler's eyes immediately left the ring and laid on The Duke's. He understood and it only took him a moment to reply, "Yes. I understand Mousier."

The Duke rose from his seat followed quickly by Zidler. "I will bring her the ring and your generous offer immediately. I shall also inform you of her answer as soon as I speak with her. But I would not worry Mousier, I will help her make the right decision."

"Thank you Zidler, for your help. You and your new theater will be handsomely rewarded if I get the answer I want," The Duke stated as he shook Zidler's free hand.

"Oh…thank you Mousier Duke. I will do all that I can…and more. Goodbye Mousier…until I return."

"Until then Zidler."

Zidler quickly placed the ring in his pocket, and left to see Satine. After he was gone, The Duke went into his room to change for the day.

All he could think of, as a couple of his servants pulled out different choices for outfits, was how much he was really going to enjoy the day. For the truth was, he didn't really need or want Satine, but the fact was, she belonged to him. She was one of his many possessions, and he would not allow anyone else to have her. She was just a toy that he would enjoy every now and again, especially when luring her away from that annoying little shit of a writer. It was going to be so easy yet so fun winning this game. For one thing was certain in The Duke's mind, _what whore could refuse money?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Zidler made his way toward the Moulin Rouge, one hand in his pocket tightly grasping the ring that was meant for Satine. He knew in his heart that Satine did not love The Duke and that she may be hesitant to leave Christian, but she needed to see that becoming The Duke's companion would be the best thing. Not only for the Moulin Rouge, but for her. He honestly cared for her like a daughter and knew that this was the best offer she was going to ever get, given her profession. She needed to be smart about this offer. She needed to give up the meaningless fascination she had with Christian and choose The Duke's power and resources to help her become the great actress that he knew she could be.

_What would Christian really be able to offer her? He would probably be gone in a month. At least The Duke seemed to genuinely love her…_

Zidler made his way through the newly remodeled Moulin Rouge until he was standing in front of Satine's dressing room. He knocked a few times, but there was no answer.

_She must be with the writer_, Zidler thought to himself. "Pigeon?" he called through the door in a last attempt before he continued looking for her elsewhere.

"Come in Harold," he heard Satine's voice softly state.

Zidler opened the door to see Satine hunched over on the sofa across the room. Her head was in her hands but lifted once Zidler closed the door behind him. She had light purple circles under her eyes.

Zidler smirked and stated the obvious, "Well, it looks like you had a sleepless night."

Satine's smile was slight but still noticeable. "Yes…yes I found it hard to sleep after seeing The Duke," Satine whispered as she lowered her head again.

"Well, you seemed to have done an extraordinary job as always. The Duke tells me you showed him a wonderful time…my smoldering temptress," Zidler stated with his classic mischievous grin.

Satine's head shot up. She peered into Zidler's eyes, hers showing obvious pain within them. "Is there something wrong my little strawberry?" he asked with genuine concern. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he was sure that The Duke's offer would cheer her up.

Satine straightened up. "I think it best if you sit down Harold," she stated as she pointed to a chair across the room, next to the fire place. Zidler had no idea what Satine wanted to discuss. _Perhaps she has seen the error of her ways and broken off all she had with Christian._ Well, at least he hoped.

"What is it pigeon?"

Satine took a moment for herself and then started to speak. "Last night I was with The Duke…as you know. But something…terrible happened." Satine took a breath and continued. "I intended on sleeping with him when I went over for dinner last night. I was going to do what I could to save the show…but…then…I saw Christian." Satine's face started to crumple and tears formed in her eyes. Memories she wanted to forget started flooding her mind. "I saw Christian…and I couldn't do it! I couldn't hurt him like that! I realized…I love him too much to ever sleep with another man." Satine wiped away stray tears that slid down her face.

Zidler sat there a bit stunned. He never realized Satine cared for Christian that much. In the past, Satine had fancied a few men, but it eventually passed. But he had never heard her speak so passionately about love before. _Perhaps…what she feels is real. Nevertheless, The Duke is a smarter choice. _

Yet, a sudden wave of confusion swept over Zidler. _Didn't Satine sleep with The Duke?_ That is why he was here with her now. "I'm sorry duckling…but…didn't you and The Duke…?"

Satine lifted her head. "We…did." She rubbed her forehead and continued. "He saw…that my feelings were for Christian and not him. I tried to explain to him that I couldn't sleep with him…but…" Satine started gasping, tears flowing harder. "But…he grabbed me…and…and threw me to the floor. I…I ran for the door…but he was so fast. He lifted me and threw me on the bed. He…st started ripping off my clothes…and…and…"

Satine's throat closed up. She couldn't say it. She couldn't say what she knew she needed to say. But…it wasn't necessary. Zidler knew what she was trying to say. He had seen this happen many times to his other girls, but he never thought it would happen to his Satine.

Zidler moved his chair closer to Satine and stroked her face, wiping away more of her tears. Satine leaned into his touch, crying harder from this added comfort. Marie was always the one to sooth Satine and the other girls when they needed it, but this time, it was Zidler. An uncommon sight but nonetheless moving.

"Oh…duckling. I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Zidler whispered.

Zidler continued to comfort Satine and calm her down. Soon Satine was breathing slowly again and on her way back to normalcy.

Zidler placed his hand on Satine's. "Does Christian know?"

A smile grew on Satine's face as she let out a sigh. "Yes. I went to him…after." A few more tears fell from her eyes. "He's been so wonderful. He cleaned me up and took care of me. He listened to every detail of it, even though it hurt him to hear it." Satine let out a little chuckle, "I even caught him leaving the apartment when I came out of the bathroom, with what I'm assuming was the intent to find The Duke and…teach him some sort of lesson."

Satine's smile stayed as she let out another sob. "But when he saw me…he closed the door and locked it. He stayed with me all night…holding me…protecting me. I fell asleep to good dreams but woke up from nightmares." She paused. "I don't think Christian got much sleep either. He would just sooth me back to sleep as best he could."

Satine wiped her eyes with her handkerchief as she continued. "He's also the one that suggested we come and tell you what happened. He actually went to go find you, but it seems you found me first."

Zidler sat quietly, one of the few times he did so, and just let all that she was saying wash over him.

"I felt it best to tell you before he came back. He has had to deal with this so much in so short a time, and I can see…how much pain…he is going through and I just wanted to save him from more."

Zidler smiled at Satine's strength. "But that doesn't mean you should bottle it up inside."

Satine smiled back. "No. I know. But he didn't need to hear it again now, so I wanted to save him from it…just this once."

Zidler rubbed Satine's hand. "I understand my dear." He stood from his chair and walked over to the fire. His thoughts lost in the flames. Zidler's smile widened. "He really loves you doesn't he?"

There was a moment of silence before Satine answered. "Yes…yes he does…And I love him. So very much."

Zidler let out a sigh and put both hands in his pockets. One of his hands fell on the ring that was meant for Satine. He couldn't give it to her now, not after what that rat had done to her…Or could he?

Zidler turned and gave Satine a warm smile. He knew what he needed to do. He walked back toward Satine and slowly knelt down in front of her, pulling the ring out as he did.

"Harold! What are you doing?" Satine asked a bit stunned by this sudden action.

"Take this Mon Cheri. Use it to get out of this hell and start a new life. A life with Christian."

Satine sat quietly; mouth a little gaped by Zidler's loving request. "But…but the show…your new theater?"

"Don't concern yourself with me. I will make my way as I always have. But you…you my dear were always meant for more. Find it." Zidler paused as he gently touched Satine's face. "Fly away my pigeon."

Satine looked down at the beautiful ring in her hand and back at Zidler. "Thank you," she whispered.

Zidler slowly started to stand from his kneeling position with Satine's help. Once Zidler was fine to stand on his own, the second door to Satine's dressing room opened. Christian appeared with a glass cup in hand.

"Zidler! I just went to find you," Christian stated as he closed the door behind him.

"So I hear," Zidler responded with a smile to Satine.

Christian handed Satine the hot cup of coffee in his hand. "Here. I thought the coffee would help."

"Thank you," Satine said before giving Christian a soft sweet kiss.

Christian looked from Satine to Zidler. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes, she did," Zidler interrupted. "And I must leave now to take care…of a few things."

He paused for a moment to take one last look at Satine, for who knew if they would ever see each other again. He slowly took her hand that held the ring and kissed it. "Goodbye my dear," he whispered softly.

Satine smiled painfully. "Goodbye Harold."

Zidler nodded in Christian's direction, and walked out the door into the hall. He paused and leaned against the wall for a moment. He knew what he had to do now, but he needed the courage to do it. He was about to loose everything, and a part of him didn't care. Zidler collected himself and continued down the hall.

"Zidler! Wait!"

Zidler stopped and turned. Christian came out into the hall, closing the door behind him. The two men approached each other.

"Something needs to be done. We can't just let this monster go about his business after what he's done to Satine," Christian demanded.

"I completely agree Christian. That's why I am on my way to see The Duke now. There is not much that can be done because of his station, but I will not let him feel that he has won."

Christian stood a bit shocked that Zidler turned out to be so caring of Satine, almost like a normal father. "I'll come with you. I need to deal with him myself," Christian spat angrily.

"No. Don't worry. I'll deal with him…But you…you must stay with Satine. Take her far away from here. She deserves so much more than this place, and you're the only one who can give it to her," Zidler stated before patting Christian on the shoulder.

Christian reluctantly nodded. He knew it was better for him to stay with Satine, though every part of him screamed to go with Zidler and beat the crap out of that lowly Duke.

"Alright Zidler. I leave him to you."

"Thank you Christian." Zidler paused. "Take care of her."

Christian gave him an assuring smile. "I will." Zidler smiled back and watched as Christian went back to tend to Satine.

Zidler continued down the hall and on his way to The Gothic Tower. The Duke was his problem now, and he was going to show him what happens to those that hurt his sparkling diamond.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Duke sat alone at his grand dinning table finishing his lunch. He took a last gulp of his wine as he continued a chapter from Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities.

The fall of France and the guillotine carnage entertained The Duke each time he read it. But by the end of the book, he would always get upset and throw his book out of frustration from not understanding why such a great English hero, like Sydney Carton, would throw his life away for a French harlot. Yet months would go by, with The Duke forgetting his hatred for the ending, and go through the same cycle all over again.

As he read one of his favorite moments, when Dr. Manette fails to save his son-in-law's life and his daughter's happiness, The Duke heard the front door slam. Reluctantly, he looked up to see Zidler storm into the room.

"Ah. Mousier Zidler. Have you come back with a response from Satine?" The Duke asked with his rodent grin.

"Yes. Here it is." Zidler pulled back his right arm and fiercely punched The Duke in the face. The Duke went flying out of his chair and onto the hard wooden floor. He coughed and touched his pain filled face. Blood rushed from his broken nose. As fast as he could, The Duke lifted himself off the ground, waving his concerned servants away. Out the corner of his eye he saw his bodyguard, Warner, advance toward Zidler.

"No Warner! Leave him be." Warner listened and backed away into a corner across the room.

The Duke grabbed an unused napkin off of the table and held it to his gushing nose. "Well…not the response I expected," The Duke chuckled.

"And you deserve far worse for what you have done to Satine," Zidler growled. The Duke smiled under the napkin, understanding what Zidler now knew. "Our business is through Duke!"

Zidler started to walk away without anyone to stop him until The Duke stated, "Oh. Our business is far from over Zidler." Zidler halted. "Don't you remember? I am the holder of the Moulin Rouge's deeds. Meaning I can do with them what I wish. So, unless you want to see everything you built pulled down brick by brick, you will do what I tell you to."

Zidler stood, frozen in his own mind. The Duke attended to his nose as he waited for some sort of reply. Zidler finally turned toward The Duke and walked back. Stopping in front of him and standing tall with full pride, Zidler stated, "I don't care. Do what you want with the Moulin Rouge. I would rather start my life over than work for a sewer rat! One who is so low he must rape a courtesan in order to get anyone to sleep with him!"

The Duke's blood started to boil. Anger, like nothing he had felt before, started to grow in him. He couldn't control himself. He grabbed a sharp dinning knife off of the table and stabbed Zidler multiple times in the chest. Zidler fell to the ground holding the knife that stuck out of him.

"Well, I must say, that status has changed once again. Seems you will be lower than you have ever been Zidler. It looks like to me you'll be six feet under!" The Duke yelled.

Zidler gasped for breathe. Panic over took him. He wasn't ready to die, but it didn't seem like he had a choice. He had failed. He had failed his Satine. Hopefully she and Christian would be gone by the time The Duke knew they had left. But then, something unexpected happened. A smile grew across Zidler's face. For once, he didn't do things to get a head or for his own benefit, he did it for someone else. For his Satine.

With this thought, Zidler felt content. Like the rest of his fellow French men, he was glad to die for love. His eyes started to get heavier and his breaths shallower. He turned his head toward The Gothic Tower doors, looking out toward Christian's room. With his new found happiness and thoughts of the life he has given Satine, he whispered with his final breath, "Fly my pigeon…" And with that, Zidler was gone.

The Duke stood above him, blood covering his face and hands, with confusion written on his face. "What?"

He followed Zidler's final gaze to see Satine and Christian walking below toward his flat. And then, Zidler's final words came to him. _Fly? They were going to leave Paris! A_ new found anger grew in The Duke. He was not going to be the loser in this Fairy Tale.

"Warner!" The Duke shouted.

"Yes, Mousier Duke?" Warner responded, unaffected, like the rest of The Duke's servants, by what had just transpired.

The Duke stood silent. He watched as the two stopped in front of Christian's building, kissed, and separated with Christian walking away and Satine entering the building. _She was alone now._ A new idea revealed itself to The Duke, which relieved his terrible anger and was replaced with a content excitement.

"Mousier? Do you want me to get rid of the body?" Warner assumed.

"No!" The Duke responded, seemingly coming back to life. "No…I have another task for you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satine grabbed the last of her things from Christian's dresser and placed it in a suitcase on the bed. Everything was almost packed. All she would need to do after she was finished was to wait for Christian to come back with the money to get the train tickets. They would leave Paris and all the bad memories behind.

Satine stopped what she was doing when she looked down next to the suitcase to see the ruby ring Zidler had given her. She couldn't part with it. Christian didn't even know of its existence. Instead, she had given him a diamond necklace that was given to her by one of her many admirers. The ring represented what she had been through and what she now had. She smiled and placed the ring on the middle finger of her right hand. A perfect fit.

A knock came from the door, awaking Satine from her thoughts.

"Who is it?" she questioned. No response.

"Toulouse?"

No answer.

But then, a smile grew across Satine's face. "Christian?" she asked as she approached the door. He had done this to her many times. Knocking on his own door to surprise her with flowers, candy, or some sort of other unnecessary gift.

"Don't tell me you got me a…" Satine's face went white when she opened the door to see Warner standing in front of her.

She slammed the door as quick as she could and screamed for help, but it was no use. Warner had blocked the door with his foot, easily opening it. Satine ran for the bathroom where she could lock the door and go down the window escape. But Warner was too fast. He grabbed her by the hair.

"CHRISTIAN!!!! HELP!!!!!" Satine frantically cried out.

No response.

Warner quickly covered Satine's mouth with a piece of cloth, drugging her with chloroform. Satine continued to struggle until her body went limp and the darkness took over once again.

**Cliffhanger!!! It's getting good now! I guarantee the next chapter is better! I plan on writing a lot more and even fixing up the previous chapters, especially the endings. Too much ending in darkness…lol. I don't know when I'll post another chapter, but it will definitely not take me as long as it did with this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please review! Thanks! ;-)**


	4. Author's Note

I've been getting a lot of messages and reviews lately about updating this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life, work, and school got pretty crazy. Don't fret though. I will update sometime soon. Now that I have a month for holiday break, I will be able to get farther with the story.

I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying the story. You won't be disappointed by the next chapter. I guarantee. Thanks again for your patience and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!


End file.
